


Somebody Loves You

by cjoycoolio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Tsukishima finds out just how much somebody really loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves You

Tsukishima never felt this way before. It was like every day he is walking on cloud nine. Smiling to himself at the simple rose that was in his locker he closes it and was then suddenly face to face by his best friend.

"What you smiling at? Was that from Kuroo-san?" Yamuguchi says with a teasing smile.

"Shut up" Tsukishima says, his cheeks blushing red. "At least I got something from him. Didn't think he would remember."

"Oh come on. It's Valentine's Day, Tsukki. He'd be stupid to forget it"

"Still. We go to different schools. We don't have the luxury of seeing each other everyday like Hinata and Kageyama has" Tsukishima states. 

"When did you get so sappy?" Yamaguchi teases.

"Blame the asshole you call my boyfriend" Tsukishima says with a chuckle before taking another sniff of the rose. 

He read the note once more.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue_

_Somebody really loves you._

_P.S. Be ready by 6 tonight. See you then ;)_

_K.T._

Tsukishima should have known that Kuroo was going to go all out. He should have known but he didn't. His eyes widen at the bouquet of roses on his desk along with two heart balloons and a heart shaped cookie that read "K.T. <3 T.K." Tsukihima cheeks reddened because not only did he felt so loved but also because his desk was the only one covered in Valentine's decorations. Everyone was staring. Girls cooed and boys just rolled their eyes in disgust. Tsukishima shuffles into his seat with a chuckling Yamaguchi following in tow.

Yamaguchi leans to whisper in his best friend's ear once they were finally seated. "Somebody really loves you" he teases.

Tsukishima couldn't contain his blush.

* * *

Tsukishima had six bouquets, five heart balloons, four teddy bears, three heart shaped cookies, two cup cakes and one big ass heart shaped box of chocolates by the end of the day. Each one attached with a simple note that said:  _Somebody really loves you -K.T._

"You need help carrying all that?" Yamaguchi offers with a chuckle as they walk out the front gates of the school.

Tsukishima groans. "Stupid idiot Kuroo. He didn't have to do all this. I was fine with the simple rose" he states in annoyance though he didn't hate it one bit. "And no. I got it. Thanks though".

Yamaguchi chuckles again. "You're lucky that you have someone like him."

Tsukishima looks over to his friend, adjusting his grip on the big load in his arms. "Now I'm not sure" he says with a roll of his eyes.

Yamaguchi chuckles once more. "You are though. You have someone who does all these cute romantic things. You have someone who spent the time and effort just to make you feel loved. You have someone who really loves you, Tsukki. You're lucky."  


Tsukishima smiles, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "I guess I am" he says.

* * *

After practice (which was luckily for him cut short) the blonde gets ready for his date with his boyfriend.  He didn't know why he was so nervous but he couldn't contain his excitement to be able to see his boyfriend after two long weeks.

Sure they practically Skyped every other night and texted almost every day but it wasn't the same as interacting together in person.

Kuroo arrives at his house at precisely 6pm. Tsukishima greet his boyfriend with a huge smile and a brief kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tetsurou" Tsukishima says happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kei" Kuroo says with a huge smile of his own. "Did you like the gifts I gave you?"

"You mean the six bouquets,  five heart balloons, four teddy bears, three heart shaped cookies, two cup cakes and one big ass heart shaped box of chocolates? Yeah, they're all crowding my room. How did you even manage to get them at my school?"

"Hinata owed me" Kuroo says with a smirk.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "What? Really?"

"I managed to get Kenma to agree to hang out with him so yeah he owed me" Kuroo states.

Tsukishima chuckles. "Well thanks for the gifts but seriously Tetsurou you really didn't have to be so extravagant."  
  
"Of course I do, Babe. It's our first Valentine's Day together. Gotta go big or go home. And actually its seven bouquets" Kuroo states before revealing the seventh bouquet from behind his back. This one more colorful then the rest.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but smiles before taking the bouquet from his lover's hand. "Thank you" he says before kissing his cheek.

"Alright we gotta head out now if we want to make the dinner reservations" Kuroo says before grabbing his boyfriend's hand leading him to his car.

 

* * *

 As the date wore on, Kuroo was an absolute gentleman. He always held the door open for Tsukishima and he even pulled out his chair for him when they arrived at the restaurant. 

Never before had Tsukishima ever been this pampered. In the six months he has been dating Kuroo they have never been on such a luxurious date.

Usually Tsukishima wasn't too fond of too much romance but considering that it's Valentine's day he allows himself to be wooed by his boyfriend. 

Tsukishima smiles at his boyfriend lovingly as they walk hand in hand through a park under the stars and the moonlight. 

"Somebody really does love me huh?" Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo chuckles. "Yeah I really do love you, Kei" he says sweetly.

"I really love you too, Tetsurou."

The boys then shared a sweet passionate kiss. They both knew then just how lucky they are because they each had somebody who loves them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kurotsukki drabble ever. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
